


Sweet Dreams

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fox Adrien Agreste, Fox Miraculous, Gabriel Agreste character death, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste, Marinette and Plagg make for a dangerous combination, Murder, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg does not share well with others, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Plagg, Trixx Is a Little Shit, death by cataclysm, possessive Plagg, post-reveal, seriously straight-up murder here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Marinette and Adrien kill Gabriel Agreste.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I talk a lot in my fics about Marinette wanting to kill Gabriel, so I figured it was time to man up and make it happen.

On a warm spring day in early April, Adrien stands by his windows and watches as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon. The lights on the street below flicker on. It’s strangely mesmerizing to watch the way that the clouds roll in, covering the sky; it begins to rain, first one drop and then two and then several hitting the panes of the glass, a steady pitter-patter that is somehow comforting.

They couldn’t ask for better weather than this.

“You’re sure about this?”

In the reflection of the glass, Plagg’s green eyes look otherworldly. Adrien nods slowly. “I’m sure.”

“This is going to be _fun_ ,” Trixx says gleefully, wiggling his tail. “It’s been a long time since I got to cause this much mischief. I like your kitten, Plagg.”

Plagg puffs up. “So long as you remember that he’s _my_ kitten, and that I don’t share.”

“You’re sharing with Tikki,” Trixx points out.

“That’s different and you know it.”

Adrien turns around before a real squabble can break out. “Alright, you two, knock it off,” he says, feeling very much like he’s talking to a couple of toddlers rather than centuries-old kwamis. Trixx seems like the type to needle and tease incessantly. He’s honestly not sure how Alya puts up with it.

“Spoilsport,” Trixx says. “Where are my berries?”

“I have berries and cheese right here.” He moves over to his bag and takes out a small carton of raspberries and a package of Camembert, both freshly purchased just this morning. 

Trixx and Plagg fall on the food ravenously, and Adrien rolls his eyes at them fondly as he takes a seat on his bed. Far from anxious, he’s actually feeling very calm. He, Marinette, Tikki and Plagg have discussed this plan at length, examined every angle, accounted for every potential issue. He knows what he has to do. He just thought it would bother him more, and the fact that it doesn’t should probably be a bit alarming.

Most kids, after all, don’t plan to murder their fathers.

But then, Adrien is finding it more and more difficult to see Gabriel Agreste as his father. His father never hurt people. His father never akumatized people. His father never… He puts a hand to the side of his face, then gingerly touches his ribs, both sore from the last battle. Well. There’s a lot of things that his father has never done. The man that Adrien shares a house with, the man he and his partner have been fighting for the better part of three years now, that’s _not_ his father.

He waits until night has well and truly settled across Paris, keeping an eye on the time, then stands up. Everyone knows that Gabriel rarely leaves the house, but that he never does so at night. That’s what he needs Trixx for. He pulls the Fox miraculous from his pocket, slides the Black Cat miraculous off his finger, and fastens the necklace around his neck. The pendant falls against his chest, cold and unfamiliar.

“Are you ready?” he asks, looking at Trixx.

“Yup. Bring it on!” Trixx says, grinning.

Adrien glances at Plagg, who scowls but nods, and then calls out, “Trixx, let’s pounce!”

The orange light washes over him, leaving a tingling feeling like he’s just drunk five cans of that caffeinated drink Nino likes so much. Adrien opens his eyes and looks down at himself, somewhat discomfitted by the sight of bright orange, white and brown instead of sleek black. Plagg looks thoroughly disgusted; Adrien gives him an apologetic half-shrug but it doesn’t seem to do much to assuage the temperamental kwami.

“You look stupid,” says Plagg.

“I feel stupid,” Adrien admits. “Well, it’s only for a moment.” He brings the flute up to his lips. “Mirage!”

He flings the ball of orange light out the window; it floats to the ground immediately beneath him and forms a close, though not perfect, replica of Gabriel Agreste. It takes time and effort to master illusions, Trixx explained with an air of superiority. Adrien studies the mirage from above, noting that the little things that are off, even from a distance, to his practiced eye. He doubts the police will even notice. And even if they do, he knows they won’t jump to the conclusion that it’s not Gabriel.

“Go,” Adrien says, thinking very hard about what he wants the mirage to do. It’s all in the will, Trixx said. You have to know _exactly_ what you want your mirage to do, down to how fast it walks or whether it swings its arms as it moves. Foxes need strong hearts and stronger minds. 

The mirage turns and strides over to the gate, not flickering at all in spite of the rain. And – yes, Adrien timed it perfectly: the last of the household help is just leaving for the day. The gates open, letting their car leave. It drives out, speeds down the street, and whips around the corner. Unbeknownst to them the mirage follows, slipping out between the gates in full view of the security cameras. 

Here, Adrien grows momentarily weak. He makes the mirage stop. He makes it turn and look back at the mansion. He makes it wear a wistful expression, as though this really were the face of a man who is leaving his only child behind. It’s not at all how Gabriel would react if this really were him; decision made, he would stride away from the mansion as though nothing else in the world mattered.

“Adrien,” Plagg says softly. The Fox miraculous beeps softly; Adrien starts, realizing that somehow it’s down to two sections left. How did that happen?

He clenches his jaw and wills the mirage to react similarly. The mirage squares its shoulders, nods descisively, and turns to keep walking. It reaches the end of the street, turns in the opposite direction of the car, and keeps on into the alley that Adrien scouted out two weeks ago. Adrien can feel the moment when the mirage dissolves as the Fox miraculous beeps its last warning. It’s like a weight sliding off his shoulders as his transformation unravels, leaving a winded Trixx behind to land gently on Adrien’s cupped hands.

“Not bad, Kitten,” Trixx says wearily, little chest heaving with exertion. “Got any more berries?”

“You can have as many as you like,” Adrien promises. Without Trixx, they couldn’t do this. Having Gabriel on camera leaving the mansion after dark will send the police on a wild goose chase. 

He carries Trixx over to his desk and takes out strawberries this time, smiling slightly at Trixx’s squeal of excitement. As Trixx starts devouring the berries, Adrien hears the quiet knock on his window. He hurriedly moves to let his partner in, pulling the glass open. Ladybug steps down into his arms; part of Adrien recoils, because she is very wet, but he pushes his cat instincts down and hugs her tight.

“It would be raining,” Ladybug says, rubbing her cheek against his sweater. “Mmm, I love that you’re always so warm, _mon minou_.”

“I live to be your heater,” Adrien jokes, except it’s kind of true. At least they’re coming out of winter.

She gives him a wry smile and says, “Tikki, spots off.”

“Hi Tikki,” Adrien says.

“Hello,” Tikki says with a nod. She doesn’t approve of their plan, exactly, but she doesn’t _dis_ approve either. Not after everything. They have reasons, and not even Tikki can deny that.

“Is it time?” Marinette asks, wringing out her pigtails.

Adrien checks his phone. Gabriel does to bed after midnight mosts night, and it’s just after. “Let’s wait a few more minutes.”

“Fine by me. Hugs,” she demands, opening her arms again, and he gladly pulls her in. She smells like cookies, a comforting scent that he’s come to associate with warmth and affection. He buries his face in her hair and breathes her in.

“Next time, let’s plan to kill someone when it’s not raining,” Adrien mumbles.

She shakes with laughter. “Next time?”

“Well, I’m just saying.”

“Fine by me. I bet you were an adorable fox. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Too bad, because it’s never happening again,” Plagg growls.

“You’re so possessive,” says Trixx. “Honestly. It’s not like I want your kitten for my own. I’ve got a kit that I’m perfectly happy with.”

“And you better remember that,” Plagg snaps.

Trixx just snorts. “Tikki isn’t this wound up about you borrowing her bug.”

“It’s not the same,” Tikki says wisely. “You know that, Trixx.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Trixx burps and then groans faintly, rolling over. 

“Did you eat that whole pack?” Adrien says, letting go of Marinette. 

“I was hungry!” Trixx whines. “Uggggh.”

Adrien rolls his eyes and sees Marinette hiding a smile. He shakes his head. “Ready?”

She nods, sobering. He takes the Black Cat miraculous from his bed and hands it to her. She slips her earrings out of her ears and passes them back to him, then slides the Black Cat miraculous on. It shrinks to fit her finger, looking sleek and innocuous on her hand. Adrien clenches his fist around the Ladybug miraculous, wishing he were brave enough to do this part himself.

But he’s not.

“Plagg, claws out!” Marinette calls, punching the air. Plagg gets sucked into the ring, and green light melts down Marinette’s body. The sight of her makes Adrien’s mouth water; she’s all sleek lines and grace, her long braid falling nearly to the floor, black kitty ears standing tall, blue eyes bright. She sees the look on his face and laughs at him quietly, her braid flicking playfully against his right hand. 

“You look so fashionable,” Adrien says, lightly tracing the thin band of green at her waist. There’s another at her throat, highlighting the high collar. He touches that spot with his other hand, just where the collar comes together to reveal her skin. No bell.

“I guess I’m an alley cat. No home,” she says, her hand coming up to join him.

“What do you mean?”

She cocks her head and smiles again. “You have a bell, _Chaton_. That means you’re a domesticated kitty. You’ve got a home.”

His throat gets tight, and he swallows. “I do?”

“Always,” Marinette says, quietly but fiercely; she takes his hand, rubbing her cheek against it, then kisses his fingers. “With me.”

Her earnest sincerity leaves him breathless. All he can do is nod silently, hoping that she somehow knows how much her words mean to him. And maybe she does, even if she just squeezes his hand before letting go, then pads over to the door. Her footsteps are soundless against the wooden floor. She eases the door open, takes a quick look out, and then slips into the hallway. 

“Adrien?” Tikki asks, hovering by his shoulder. “I think you should transform with me. Just in case.”

“Uh, sure,” Adrien says. He ruins his shirt by pushing the earrings through his collar and securing them, but he doesn’t care. He’s never been overly fond of this shirt anyway. He clears his throat.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Warm red light rolls over him, like being wrapped in a hug. The red and black spots are no less disorienting to see than the orange, but he feels more comfortable transforming with Tikki than he did with Plagg. More centered. He wonders if it’s because Plagg and Tikki are two halves of a whole, and thus connected in some way, or if it’s just because his level of anticipation is running high right now.

“Wait for me!” Trixx says, darting off the desk and flying over to Adrien. He settles on Adrien’s shoulder, tiny claws hooked into fabric of the Ladybug suit.

Adrien steps out the door, looking for Marinette. She blends seamlessly into the shadows as Chat, and it’s only the blue of her eyes that lets him see where she is. She’s at the end of the hall, carefully looking around. Adrien moves to join her, less concerned about being caught. He knows it’s only them, Gabriel, and a few security guards around this late at night.

With a touch to Marinette’s hand, he leads her through the next corridor. He knows exactly where the security cameras are and how to avoid them; he and Plagg spent several days figuring that out a while ago, after it occurred to Adrien that someday he might need another way to get into the mansion without being seen. The security cameras are supposedly positioned in such a way as to avoid any blind spots, but transformed it’s laughably easy to navigate their way to Gabriel’s bedroom.

Once there, Marinette takes the lead. The door is closed and locked, as it has been for as long as he can remember. Trixx leaps off of Adrien’s shoulder and phases through the lock; it clicks softly, and Adrien and Marinette look at each other. Then Marinette presses her lips together, eyes taking on a determined glint, and gently pushes the door open. It swings inward, revealing a dark bedroom.

Gabriel’s room has always been bare, a stark contrast to Adrien’s, which is so crammed full of meaningless stuff, supposedly symbols of fatherly love, that it can feel suffocating. The only decoration is a large portait of Émilie Agreste on the wall beside the door, where it’s the last thing Gabriel will see when he falls asleep and then the first thing he’ll see when he wakes up.

At one time, that knowledge might have softened Adrien’s heart. Not today. It’s just more proof that Gabriel’s obsession has reached dangerous levels. 

Marinette saunters across the floor, looming over the bed. Her shadow falls across Gabriel’s face. Adrien watches from the doorway, spellbound at how beautifully _dangerous_ she looks. He’s always known that Chat Noir had the ability to be _more_ than what Adrien is right now, but this is his first time getting a taste of what that could mean. It feels like part of him sits to attention, watching her carefully, studying. 

“Cataclysm,” Marinette breathes. The inky blackness bubbles up in the palm of her hand, and she smiles. Her eyes glitter, and it occurs to Adrien, somewhat belatedly, that Gabriel is probably lucky that Master Fu didn’t choose Marinette for the Black Cat miraculous. 

He holds his breath as she lowers her hand. Time seems to slow as her fingers near Gabriel’s face. And then, in the split second before she makes contact, Adrien sees Gabriel’s eyes open and look straight at him. Their eyes meet. Some sort of comprehension flashes across Gabriel’s face, or maybe it’s outrage – that they’re here, that they’ve won, that they’ve outsmarted him – and Adrien smiles.

Marinette’s finger makes impact. Gabriel’s lips part, but no sound comes out. At the point where she’s touching him on his left cheek, his flesh turns an ugly, rotting color. The rot spreads outward faster than Adrien can track it, sweeping down Gabriel’s chest and arms and legs, until the body on the bed looks more like a statue than a human being: made of disease and decay, the outside finally matching the inside. And then, as Marinetter pulls back, Gabriel Agreste crumbles into a fine black dust.

“It’s done,” Adrien says out loud.

“Well, almost,” Marinette says, propping her hands on her hips. “Kitty, if I take these sheets with me, can you remake the bed?”

“Yeah.”

Marinette turns, a playful look on her face. “You sure you know how?”

“I can make up a bed,” Adrien says, pouting at her, and pushes off the doorframe to walk closer to the bed. He carefully peels back the sheet. There, on the mattress in the middle of the dust, is the Butterfly miraculous. 

They both stare at in silence for a moment.

“Is it bad that right up until the end, I hoped we were wrong?” Adrien whispers.

Her arms wind around his waist, hugging him from behind, and Marinette says quietly, “No, it’s not.”

Maybe not bad, but stupid of him. He knew they weren’t wrong. He reaches out to pluck the miraculous off the bed, half-hoping that Nooroo will appear. Adrien’s got a lot of apologies to make to the poor little kwami, starting with an explanation for why he didn’t notice another kwami in the mansion _for almost three freaking years_. But nothing happens; the miraculous remains dull, devoid of light.

“Nooroo feels tired,” Trixx offers, and Adrien jumps. 

“Tired?” Marinette repeats.

Trixx nods. “He’ll probably sleep for a while.”

“Can’t blame him for that,” says Adrien, curling his fingers around the broach. “Want me to -?” He gestures to the yoyo at his hip.

“Actually, yes,” Marinette says thoughtfully. “If you don’t mind.”

They both know he doesn’t. Adrien takes the yoyo in hand, throws it into the air and calls out, “Lucky Charm!”

A red, black-spotted bag falls into Marinette’s hands. Well, there’s no second guessing what that’s for. Briskly, Marinette shoulders him out of the way and sets about removing the sheets from the bed. She’s slow and methodical, making sure that not a speck of ash escapes the Lucky Charm. When she’s got it all, she twists the top of it tight and slings it over her back.

“Be right back,” she says, blowing him a kiss, and, pushing the pane open, leaps out the window.

She’s got about three and a half minutes, _maybe_ seven to ten minutes if Plagg really burns himself out. Adrien’s not sure where she’s going, but he hopes she’s quick. For his part, he quickly makes up the bed with his father’s favorite set of satin purple sheets. It’s a bit harder than he expected, but, surprisingly, Trixx actually helps, smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets and helping to fluff the two pillows that remain. 

“Come on, Trixx,” Adrien says, closing the window and locking it. Gabriel would never sleep with it open. He turns to look at the empty bed. Should he feel regret? Remorse? Grief?

He doesn’t. 

He crosses the room and slips out, soundlessly closing the door behind him. Trixx lands on his shoulder as Adrien makes his way to Gabriel’s office. Due to Gabriel’s paranoia, there are no security cameras inside. Adrien stops before the picture of his mother, looking up at her beautiful smile. 

“Adrien?” Trixx says, flying closer.

“There’s a safe behind here. Think you could open it for me?”

“Sure,” Trixx says, darting at the painting. He phases through effortlessly and then exclaims in shock. “Duusu!”

Adrien relaxes. “Good, it’s here,” he murmurs, reaching for the frame. It pops up and he catches it with his fingertips, pulling it open the rest of the way. Trixx is stroking the Peacock miraculous. 

“She feels so empty,” says Trixx.

“Master Fu said the Peacock miraculous is damaged. Maybe he can help.” Adrien gently picks up the Peacock miraculous and holds it in the same hand as the Butterfly miraculous. Is it just his imagination, or do both miraculous look duller than the rest of them?

“There’s other stuff here too.”

Looking up, Adrien surveys the safe. There’s a book about Tibet, a ticket to Tibet – only one ticket, he notices bitterly, which means that whatever Gabriel had planned, Adrien was not going to be a part of it – and some old papers. Adrien takes all of it, folding the papers up and sliding them and the ticket into the book. He doesn’t know what’s valuable at this point, but there’s a chance the police might find the safe and it’s better safe than sorry.

He gestures for Trixx to leave the safe and then pushes it shut, hearing the first beep in his ear. That means Marinette will have to be back soon. He and Trixx leave the office and make their way back to Adrien’s bedroom, where he pulls out some cookies and more cheese. Another beep sounds in his ear, like Tikki is aware of the proximity of the cookies, and he grins to himself. She and Plagg have done wonders tonight.

Still, he waits until the timer runs out on its own, wanting to give Marinette ample time to do whatever she plans to do with the Lucky Charm and the ashes. He slowly paces the room, thinking over what will happen tomorrow. Nathalie should be the one to call the police, they’ve decided. It makes more sense for her to be the one to notice that Gabriel is missing, not Adrien: he barely sees Gabriel.

So in the morning, just after dawn, Adrien will get up and leave the house to follow a Saturday schedule that has purposely been set in stone for like two weeks now. He’s got a photoshoot first thing, which will probably last until lunch time. And then he has a rare afternoon free. Then he has plans to go to the movies with Alya, Nino and Marinette. When that’s done, Marinette’s parents have invited him over for supper following the movie. 

He suspects that he’ll probably end up spending the night.

Marinette returns about three minutes later with only one pad left on the ring. She hops over the ledge and detransforms the moment her feet hit the floor, holding out a hand for Plagg to fall into. Adrien picks up the cheese and gets close enough to wave the cheese in front of Plagg’s nose, then hastily lets go for fear of having his fingers bitten off.

“All good?” Marinette asks, eyeing him.

Adrien nods. “What did you do with…?”

“Dumped it in the Seine,” says Marinette. “Weighed it all down with some rocks. By the time it washes up, if it ever does, there won’t be any ashes left.”

The Ladybug miraculous beeps one last time and then Adrien’s transformation dissolves, leaving Tikki behind. He catches her and walks back to the desk to fetch her a cookie. Tikki smiles thankfully and takes the cookie, taking a bite that rivals Plagg’s for size. 

“Thanks, My Lady,” Adrien says, very quietly.

She comes up behind him, sets Plagg down, and then hugs him again, her small arms wrapping securely around him. “You don’t have to thank me. We’ve been over this, Adrien. You’re not responsible for what he chose to do.”

Part of Adrien wants to argue against that, but he knows it’ll just make Marinette angry and he needs her too much for that right now. He sets Tikki down carefully beside Plagg and twists around so that he can hug her back. He wishes more than anything that she could stay, but that’s not realistic. It’s important that Adrien not act any differently, and he knows Nathalie will be here bright and early to wake him up. He can’t risk Marinette being seen by anyone. Not tonight.

So, reluctantly, he pulls back and touches her cheek. “You should go.”

Marinette nods. “I know. But I don’t want to. I worry about you, here all alone.”

Adrien snorts at that. “It’s better that I’m alone, rather than sleeping under the same roof as Hawkmoth,” he points out.

“I’ll give you that one,” Marinette says wryly. “But I still don’t like it.”

“It’s only for one night,” Adrien says as a reminder to them both. They’ve planned this carefully: he’s seventeen, turning eighteen in just a few months. He’s old enough now that the courts won’t bother putting him into the foster system, particularly now that the Agreste fortune and company will be his once he’s of age. It’ll take time, of course, for Gabriel Agreste to be declared officially dead with no body, but Adrien’s not concerned about that.

“One night,” Marinette says, biting her lip. “Ugh, we’ve talked about this. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Bugaboo. I want you to stay too, but we both know why you can’t. Besides, it’s not like anyone will know something is wrong right off. I expect I’ll be with you by the time Nathalie figures out he’s gone.”

“Right. Of course you will.” She sighs and leans in towards him; Adrien gladly kisses her, savoring the taste and feel of her lips. One kiss turns into several, until Marinette is flushed and bright-eyed when she pulls away. Adrien can’t help following, trying for one last kiss.

“Come on,” he whines.

She laughs and ducks away. “We both know what’s gonna happen if we keep going, and we can’t right now. Tomorrow,” she says, like a promise, shooting him a coy look from beneath lowered lashes. “We’ll transform, sneak out, and have some fun on our favorite rooftop.”

“Tomorrow,” Adrien says, his pulse quickening at the thought.

“Are you ready, Tikki?” Marinette asks, turning to their kwami.

Tikki gulps down one last cookie. “Ready!”

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette calls out. 

“Here, take these with you,” says Adrien, picking up the stuff he took from the safe, as well as the Fox, Butterfly and Peacock miraculous. If something goes wrong, he doesn’t want them to be anywhere near the mansion. He puts them all into an old bookbag of his and hands them to Ladybug. She slings the bag over her shoulders.

“It was fun, exchanging kwami,” she says. “We should do that again sometime. You were really cute as Ladybug.”

“You were really sexy as Chat,” Adrien says honestly.

“Both of you can be a fox anytime you like!” Trixx pipes up.

Plagg growls around his mouthful of cheese. “Get out, Trixx.”

Trixx snickers and Ladybug shakes her head. “Good night, _mon minou_ ,” she says softly.

“Good night, My Lady,” Adrien whispers back. He watches her nimbly leap out the window; within seconds, he can’t even see her anymore. He sighs and pulls the window shut, locking it.

“How do you feel, knowing that it’s done?” Plagg asks, peering up at him.

“I’m okay,” Adrien says, meaning it. “But I’m tired. Nathalie’s going to be waking me up in… ugh, five hours.” He falls onto his bed, burying his face in the pillows. At least now he doesn’t need to worry about being woken up by an akuma in the middle of the night. Neither he nor Marinette ever have to worry about that again.

He falls asleep quickly, and for once his dreams are peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
